


【空骑相关】【泽若×德莱雅】《不是新鲜事》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 骑士与战士都不承认自己死于非命。
Relationships: Xero/Dryya (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 2





	【空骑相关】【泽若×德莱雅】《不是新鲜事》

**Author's Note:**

> 是拉郎cp，是泽若x德莱雅。
> 
> 我认为王国叛徒与五骑士会有相遇的时候。
> 
> 总之是一个关于“英雄”的故事。
> 
> 有关于白王和愚人王之间关系的捏造，有五骑士之间相处模式的捏造。有很多捏造。
> 
> 有一些引人不适的流血、身体损伤、角色死亡描写。
> 
> 有奇怪的暗喻细节。

德莱雅在王国边缘见到巨大生物的残骸。那时她成为王国五骑士之一已有一段时间，只是依旧年轻——相对的年轻，仿佛泛着金属光芒的白色火焰还在燃烧。无虫知晓这银白色是她自身的外壳还是王赐予的、能包裹全身的铠甲，只是那的的确确像是在燃烧。现在火焰暂且需歇脚，也许她是因为最近巡视的工作太多，又不得不在工作之余赶赴泪水之城中那些贵族们举办的一场又一场宴会。她像是一尊雕像，被包上白布后运到这个王国的各个角落，放好，再猛地一揭白布：快看，快看，这是守卫王国的五骑士之一，为她举杯！欢呼声浸泡在蜜酒表面浮起的泡沫中，她轻举酒杯，一口也不尝，也不屑将酒杯藏于披风之下再到花园中倾倒。只是这不妨碍余下的虫们敛着身后双翅，毕恭毕敬似地凑到她身旁。她不似奥格瑞姆健谈——准确些说是豁达。毫无疑问，奥格瑞姆是有着高洁情操的骑士，但与此同时他又能同这些贵族谈笑风生。怪事，怪事，德莱雅是无法理解的。这些事情且先不说，现在这尊“洁白的雕像”不在那富丽堂皇的晚宴大厅，而是在王国角落的竞技场：她用剑挑开白布而刺碎那所谓温驯的外壳。事实上她来到这里没有什么别的目的，她只是终于找到一个好似能有一张长椅，能让她暂且歇脚的地方：她已经有些疲倦，而她并不愿意继续麻烦那些在这片土地上瑟缩在破布搭成的帐篷里的虫子们。那是一些在这里失去方向的虫儿，而她作为骑士，理应给予他们一些帮助，于是就在地面上画了一张小小的地图。或许他们能走出去。彼时王国边缘异状还不甚明显，那些漫天飞舞的巨大生物遗留的白色皮毛还不会大量沉积（因为还有许多健康的虫子会去清理它们），因而那些虫子便同她笑着道别，而她直截了当拒绝了他们递来的一碗热汤。宝贵的东西应当留给他们自己，况且她还有许多工作要完成。

在她擦净剑上干涸的鲜血后，在她全身的疲倦褪去后，她就要开始做返程的打算。这就是她进入这巨大生物残骸内的原因，而这也是她第一次知道，原来在这荒凉的王国边境还会有这么一个热闹的地方。她仅是站在这只巨大生物的头骨内，还未走入其身躯之中，就听到了响亮的尖叫与欢呼声。没错，现在，德莱雅“有幸”进入了一个建造在巨大生物残骸内的竞技场，她本打算像往日进行工作一般直白地亮出自己的身份，但不知为何，就只有这一次，她唐突地放弃了这一念想。大抵上是有些探求的心理，骑士们总对“决斗”一类的词嗅觉敏感，而好战的她更不可能忽略。德莱雅也算不上是对此一无所知，竞技场通过展示被困虫子苦斗而取悦观众赚取大量钱财，这同骑士道的精神相违背，只是王默许这一竞技场的存在，而她也隐约知晓在这竞技场内还有谁存在，只是她不清楚那股强大的力量究竟属于谁。她将自己的兜帽压得更低（低到要被她那银白躯壳上锐利的角给刺破），认为不会有人注意她的面容，接着便拿出些许吉欧，那门前的守卫就把她认作是要来迎接挑战的战士，满心欢喜——又或者是预谋着幸灾乐祸地引她进去。她假意还要做些准备，守卫便指了指通往地下的通道，让她自己下去先行准备。

德莱雅走了下去，她坐在休息室内的长椅上。拥挤的休息室，嘈杂的休息室，她听到在房间角落瘫坐着休息的愚人斗士发出响亮鼾声，在铁笼中传出猛烈的敲击声，还有沉重铁链在地上摩擦的声音。这些声音与气味都不同于她曾经感受到过的，在她未被王所选中之前，她也曾于骑士团中同其他虫子一起训练，也是无比的吵闹……不一样，这是不一样的。她起初低着头，尽可能平稳自己的呼吸，并先用所剩不多的干净布条包扎好身上那些先前因忙于制服敌人而没能顾及的伤口。而这时她才发现腰侧那一记划破软甲的伤口边缘有着些许奇怪的颜色，她似乎有理由怀疑这伤口已经感染了。这不重要，这类隐隐作痛她是习以为常，只是待她回到宫殿之中，被伊思玛瞧见就必然免不了一顿又一顿的说教：圣巢在上，如果只有她倒要好一点，她希望泽莫尔和赫格默可别也来掺一脚，那就真的是不得安宁——是的，故事和笑话都有趣，然而不能贪杯。会有一次无奈但带有些许安心的叹气，被她掩盖在戴着的兜帽底下，这种安心大约便是来源于“还有谁在等着她回去”。

然而有不和谐的声音将这叹气断开。一支发光的，锐利的长钉钉在了她的左腿旁，离扎中她的腿部节肢不远了。好一个有好准头的射手，战斗的本能让她的右手按在配有长剑的右腰一侧，她下意识收敛动作，让这一切都不能被人从宽松的衣物上看破。她迅速起身，某种凛冽气息再次覆盖于她全身，近乎要把薄布与周遭空气一同割开。鲜红的身影出现在一扇看起来正锁着的门前，而他的身后正有几支同样发光的长钉。但他倒是看上去没别的意思，语气同他身后柔软飘着的披风有着相似之处：“冷静，战士，冷静。我只是看你似乎困扰于身上的伤口，想要为你提供一些帮助。”德莱雅谨慎地以余光去看那长钉到底钉中了什么。哦，微弱破了一角的布袋，她嗅到了熟悉的草药气味，又苦涩又芬芳，这让她不由得想起她那位喜好制作草药药包的友人了，却不足以让她放松警惕。毫无疑问，她不希望有谁注意到她的情况……包括伤势。

“原谅我的谨慎，战士，你也应当知道这里杀气腾腾，我只是不想因一时的不小心丧命。”那鲜红的身影继续说，“原谅我的不礼貌。”德莱雅眯起眼，仔仔细细看着这个身影。仅是这样看，她无从分辨对方是什么样的虫子，但从他站立的姿态与使用武器的方式可以分辨出他是一位不错的战士。这倒算不上夸奖，这只是暂时的评价，她稍稍平静呼吸，思索自己是否应该相信自身的直觉：对方对自己来说算是无害。好吧，暂时如此，但也不会有握手言和。她松手，不再下意识摁压腰间佩剑：“抱歉，失礼了。但也希望你能理解我的谨慎。”话里话外的意思就是她不会起身拿起那个草药药包，它更有可能会继续存在与地面上，任凭草药碾碎后滴出的药汁渗到地面下去。那身影大抵上是意识到这点，也没有往前去拿那草药，只是倚靠着似乎锁紧的门扉。一只雄虫，德莱雅想，也许是一位来这里寻求刺激的战士，也有可能同她有着相同的目的。巧了，当她这么思考时，她注意到自己的视线与那只虫子的视线恰好重叠了一部分，便从长椅上站起，下意识地躲避。她就当是因为这战士苦于没有长椅可以歇息，才会如此在门边了。她没有理会那鲜红身影对着自己喊着“嘿，战士，你似乎误会了我的意思，我并不是需要这把长椅”，而是径直离开。

毫无疑问，她想要看看这个在她的王的默许下存在的竞技场。这么一个巨大的竞技场存在于此，王不可能不知情。她从不去想王是如何做出考量：并非所谓不敢，只是毫无必要，她对王的决策有着绝对的相信，而她认为这种信仰只与她自己有关，无关乎任何强迫。她愿意为苍白光芒献上一切……是的，她要探寻关于这座竞技场，绝不是因为她对王有任何怀疑，仅是因为这也算是巡视的一部分，她必须确保这里没有窝藏某些危险分子——尽管现在还没有通缉令出现在王国的大街小巷里，但是在曾秘密召开的会议中，未露面的王曾提出警告（诸如让他们多加留意一只名叫乔尼的萤火虫），后来骑士们也曾作出寻找，甚至派出的卫兵把搜索范围扩大到了位于王国另一侧边境的悬崖之下，也一无所获。说不定那只虫子会隐藏在这里，德莱雅如此想，就从休息室离开，要去看看这竞技场内究竟是什么模样。

她顺利地从地下通道向上爬，找到了将竞技场中心与其他部分隔开的铁闸门。在这里，她听到了响亮的声音，相比就是她在休息室中隐隐感觉到的天花板之上的骚动的来源。震耳欲聋的欢呼、尖叫，似乎还有嘲笑，如此多的声音一瞬间灌入她的脑海。敏锐的听觉能让她察觉隐藏在喧嚣之下的微弱悲鸣，这让她一个箭步窜至铁闸门前。她见一只虫正在地上艰难爬行，试图爬向好似通向生存的出口。这只虫也许是还未清楚意识到自己已受重伤的事实，仍因眼前幻觉而自言自语，因此甚至都未注意到德莱雅的存在。这就是虚浮着的视线，德莱雅对此相当熟悉，她是见过许多许多这样的虫：曾经同她一起战斗过的不治身亡的战友，为除去后患而面临处决的战俘，然而时至今日她也不知要如何应对这样的视线。她下意识地别过头去了，她下意识地躲避了这么一只虫子的视线。就在她躲避的一瞬后，她便隔着铁闸门被温热的血溅了一身。那只虫的下半身被一位从天而降的斗士碾压成了碎块，而强大的冲击力让鲜血与黏连着一些甲壳碎片的碎肉全都沾在她的身上。猝不及防，她感觉到脸上有几处湿润的温热……没有防备，她有什么理由防备这些走投无路的、将死的可怜虫儿呢？哪会有那么傲慢的防备呢？她没有出声，以手爪后背擦去脸颊上的鲜血。这冷得太快，竞技场内收走尸体的速度也一样快，不留给谁一点扫兴的余地，嘘声出现得快，呐喊亦是如此，她听见沉重物体拖地声音，见到有着愚人斗士拖着庞大身躯，试图压低身躯向前俯冲，寻找敌人。

可是敌人在哪里？那竞技场地上可没有敌人了，他们在寻找什么？

“他们应当得到解放。”

非常非常轻微的叹息出现，轻得让德莱雅近乎把它当成幻听，不过她不相信这会是来自己自己内心的声音，她相信自己绝不因此而悲哀：她相信这些虫是自己为了钱财与名利而走上这条路。她在原地注视着一场又一场的厮杀，仿佛是要把这一切都记下，等到回到宫殿后再找答案。但没有那么多时间，鲜红身影划破周遭黑暗，仿佛迅疾点燃的一簇火苗。数柄发光的骨钉在他身后闪现，漂浮着好似要把他包围在其中。德莱雅马上侧转过身，抽出早已备好的长剑挡于身前。也就是在这时，她也不屑于继续躲躲藏藏，那斗篷因她猛烈的动作而松散，兜帽落于背后，银白色的躯壳仿佛也被这火苗的光映处亮色的轮廓。她当然注意到了这一视线的重量，这位战士方才的随和与友善并非假装，但现在她是瞧不见那亲切。“感谢你的离席，战士——不，骑士。”那鲜红的身影同样拔钉，同样一支可见主人之爱惜的，发光的长钉，“但你现在最好离开这里。”

“你要做什么？”德莱雅做出防御的姿态。这不符合她平日的作风，她平日擅长以主动出击以打乱敌方的节奏，但她现在却迟迟没有这么做。是因为对方更强吗？不，她尚且没有感受到那种来自“强敌”的危机感，也不似苍白之王周遭那种不知来自何处的、强大得惹她窒息的压迫性力量。她无法得知对方的意图，因而只以自保为主。那鲜红身影比她更先一步动身：并非为了攻击，那身影同她擦肩而过，她听到金属断裂的声音，先前在她身后的铁门栏杆被切断，那只虫子径直穿过豁口，便进入了竞技场。也就在这时，她听到了爆肚蝠从天而降进而爆裂的响声。竞技场内迅速陷入骚乱。没人想到每一场角斗都会出现的，用以愚弄场上斗士的戏码会出乱子。哄笑声变成叫骂，进而成为尖叫，戴着面具的虫们将要逃跑，后来才发现那鲜红的身影志不在此，他对那些观众感到可悲，却未动手。那两位愚人斗士因他的唐突闯入而从爆肚蝠下逃过一劫，慌忙伴着他的步伐逃入休息室。

“嘿，别让那家伙跑掉！”

德莱雅没有停下步伐。她没有片刻犹豫，在弹跳而起的一瞬积蓄更多力量，细长的剑周围形成苍白色的长弧状光芒，将她包围着。没有人能看清她，他们只能知道有光芒在场地中央划过，随后就消失了。德莱雅紧跟那鲜红的身影进入休息时，却只见到已经被撬开锁的笼子和被斩断的铁链。这里谁也没有，结论是声东击西。显然，那只虫子在她离开那把长椅，向上走的时候，就已经悄悄地将这里的锁撬开、铁链斩断，甚至可能——她注意到了那扇她先前一直以为是紧闭着的门正打开着，风呼呼地吹，卷起那些白色的皮毛，正扑打在她的身上。她一把拽紧被吹得哗啦哗啦作响的斗篷，匆匆忙忙赶入风中。

德莱雅赶赴至这巨大生物残骸的尾部。在这里她与鲜红身影面对面，而她没有片刻犹豫。拔剑吧。是为了维护王默许存在之处的秩序吗？她也的的确确是听到愚人王那自“王座”上传来的声响。古怪的虫子，有着庞大身躯，又区别于深邃巢穴之中的加皮德。她不知其正体，只知看不清他真面目。都是面具，竞技场内好似进行某种匿名游戏，所有虫不知是面目本就如此才是戴上面具，在附有镂空的白色面具下哈哈大笑。混乱惹得他们狂笑，他们将继续猜谁才会走上死路。

无聊，可笑。至少她在更加厌恶之前抬头听愚人王低语：

德莱雅，王国的五骑士之一，阻止那引发混乱的虫子。

为何是我？

因为你崇尚秩序，也崇尚宝贵的心智。这便是王对你的期待……我们井水不犯河水。我为他保守“这个躯壳”的秘密，作为交换他让我从中获益。

德莱雅不知这躯壳的秘密具体是什么意思，但她注意到愚人王身后隐约有白色光芒闪耀。白色纹路出现在堆叠着的黑色球形外壳上，她知道这是什么意思。奇妙的封印的形状，她不该揣度她的意图，哪怕她对所谓的“纠正混乱”仍有某种说不清的疑问。但无论如何，放任一个扰乱秩序的虫子在竞技场内游荡显然是不可能的，她无法容忍事态发生变化。也许还要有新的虫子丧失性命——哪怕他冒着被爆炸波及的风险救下了那几只虫子，她也抱着怀疑态度。

“你真的很聪明，德莱雅。倒不是因为你总怀疑，而是因为你的确聪明。”赫格默的话唐突地在她的脑海中闪过。那并非所谓怀疑，只是合理分析。她感激于自己能被选中，她无法忘掉这苍白色光芒给予她的一切。当然，让她面对这只有着鲜红色外壳的虫子时，也是要这样的。她上前一步，要拦住他的脚步，反倒是他显得温和而往后退，有那么点谈判的意思：冷静，骑士。不会再有谁受到伤害，请不要误会，我不想取谁的性命。他试图得到回应，得到的却是锐利的视线。哦，还是失败。他眯起眼，压低身子作势讨饶，实则是两支放光长钉从身侧穿过，径直要插入地面，挡在德莱雅面前——

“够了。收起你的鬼把戏。”

好似预知了这长钉将行的轨迹，她向前冲刺，伴着一声冷哼。这冲刺是蓄谋已久，让她打乱眼前战士的节奏。她上前，有力的挥舞让她足以打落其中一支长钉，即将要以剑尖对准战士那两眼之间。只是战士的反应比她料想的要再快一些，另一支长钉被他迅速收回，将那空档弥补，挡在他身前，剑尖在这一力道的补足下向后退却而方向偏移。有点意思，这可真是有点意思。德莱雅笑了，她许久没面对过这样一场无限接近于势均力敌的战斗——但也就是无限接近。在这时她忽地收回长剑，在对方因惯性而向前倾倒的时候侧转过身，逼近对方暂且失去防御的背后。肢体上的冲突不能避免，银白色的硬质外壳本就有尖锐边角。足以压倒，这是短暂的胜利，她可用长剑抵住对方那外壳的缝隙：到此为止。

什么到此为止？战士的语气未因处境的急转直下而有更多变化。他轻松，仿佛他还是只是与德莱雅在那拥挤的休息室内碰面，甚至忘了草药被忽略的，那份微不足道的委屈。他面对骑士的锐利视线面色不改，只是眨眨眼，仅做一种游戏式的示意……德莱雅意识到腹部的疼痛加重了。毫无疑问，那部分的铠甲已经裂开了。疼痛不足以让她松手，却留出些许空隙，剑尖离致命之处更远。一把藏在身上的短刀，不错，卑鄙的小技巧。她如此评价。

战士不否认。他收起刀，刀锋一侧的血滴滴答答地落，要把他的披风一同沾湿。他不在意：只是要活下去。我要活下去，他们也是。就是这样，骑士，我同你其实不会有什么冲突。

你在讨饶？

那倒没有。我只是爱惜他们的性命。

德莱雅注意到了他的视线。她注意到那些在其他生物残骸之下瑟瑟发抖着的，腿部还连着未被完全斩断锁链的虫子们了。她忽然感到焦躁——慈悲，大抵是出于某种她无端抗拒的慈悲，她收回了剑，将其用力向地面的裂缝一插。苍白的光芒再度闪现，王国边缘时有出现的白色植物也要被一同削断，“离开，弱者们。但他必须留下来。”显然，这样大的动静逼迫那些虫子一步三回头式地离开，这似乎反而更让在剑下的战士痛苦。德莱雅注意到了，她向着那些虫离去的方向道：“是他来换得你们的生存。”

“不必如此。”

“他们必须记住。”

战士不拒绝这场审判，他只是好奇。他知德莱雅似乎没有打算严格执行愚人王给她下达的命令……这很好解释，也许她更忠心于王与王后，哪怕愚人王同王有约定，那也并不能直接约束她。但那不能解释这清场的行为。疼痛让他清醒，他试图把状况理清：她在放任另一种混乱，为什么？

“他不是我的王，因而我没有义务执行这命令。但作为王国的骑士，我有话要问你。”德莱雅更靠近战士，比起身体更在意的是言语本身的重量，“战士，是他们自己选择了这条赚取金钱与名利的道路。他们无视王赐予他们的心智，不知感恩，获得如此境地本不该获救。你又能做什么，为何如此。”

“回答我！”

她无法承认自己对此一无所知。那很难，赫格默的话语再次出现在她的脑海中，而她无法将之驱赶。她难以承认某种怀疑在她看见竞技场内部的场景时就开始出现，她无法停止某种怀疑：是不想怀疑，还是不该怀疑？

差太多了。她或许希望有谁能让她暂时不去思考，但她知思考必须进行。哪怕思考本身就有痛苦，也不应当停滞。也许值得庆幸的是如她所想的不止她自己，在她本能一般地稍稍抬起右臂时战士回答她：他们什么都不知道，或者说，他们只知道一小部分。当他们来到这里时，从未有谁告诉过他们要面对的是……剥削、侮辱，其他虫子告诉他们会有大把的财富，却不告诉他们要付出生命的代价。因为生命太宝贵了。

“……”

她难以反驳，至少现在她无法开口。她静静等待时机，但她不是为了杀死谁，驳倒谁，她所面对的不仅是眼前的战士，更像是在面对某个关于她自己的虚无的幻影。那么一个幻影正在执行命令，从不停息，最终它一定会是一尊白色的雕像，成为宫殿门前与圣巢王国徽记平等的标记。

“王国的骑士——德莱雅，告诉我，你知道吗，你能比他们更知晓那种对弱者的剥削吗？我不为你的不知情而愤怒。我只是为这个王国而愤怒，仅此而已。”

“看来你想当英雄，只可惜王国的英雄不会是你。”

“你错了，德莱雅。我并不想要当英雄，这个王国也不需要英雄。本来就不该需要。”

为何不需要？

她困惑了。为何不需要？他们为何不需要那位空洞骑士拯救一切，为何不需要守梦者的牺牲？他们已经给出足够的补偿：赞颂，塑像，还有对他们臣民更多的关爱。只是总有失去控制的部分，没有谁料想到深邃巢穴中的编织者会失控，入侵的欲望愈发强烈。他们能给的已经够多了，而他们必须这么做。他们需要英雄。

我不理解。德莱雅想，她知自己要拯救些什么，她是要成为英雄——至少是英雄们中的一个，赫格默是，泽莫尔是，伊思玛是，奥格瑞姆也是，要拯救王国的王与王后和那纯粹的容器也是。她想到自己曾与那红衣的孩子谈起过类似的问题，那时的她似乎还无法接受母亲的离开……她是英雄，她也应该成为英雄。啊。德莱雅愣住了，是吗？她不应当这么说吗？她当时是忽略了英雄一词本身从来就没有那么大的分量吗？

德莱雅注意到战士的视线变了。他的力量到达极限（她能感觉到方才悄然移到她脖颈之后的长钉正在颤抖），但他依旧直视她。她终究意识到眼前的战士其实根本就不愿成为所谓拯救竞技场里所有虫子的英雄了。多么神奇，他竟然觉得英雄不应该存在，如此大逆不道——不，不止如此，那么，他想成为什么？仅凭他的一头热血又能拯救多少苦难中的虫子呢？她拭目以待。

德莱雅放松了力道，战士迅速起身与她拉开一定的距离。他们保持着某段距离，风把她的低语带过去：我拭目以待。她还是坦诚地说出心中所想，只是或许战士与他不同。

“你的目的是什么？”

“我已经回答过你，他不是我所侍奉的王。”

“我说的是‘他们必须记住’这句话。无论如何，我还是感谢你的仁慈。”

“看来你觉得这个事实对于那些虫子太沉重了。不，活着本身就是一场服役，他们应当忍受。”德莱雅本是不该别过头去，留给对方一个好似麻痹大意的表现的。但她还是如此，她忽地觉得这种言语有些违背初衷。“若你成为王国的威胁，我迟早会杀死你，我只是让他们记得你曾经存在过。”

“我没想到你也会觉得活着本身不是王的恩赐，是苦难。”

“我不否认。所以，在我改变主意前，你应当快点离开——”

就在战士回头的一瞬，德莱雅猛地抓紧他的前臂。战士本以为这会是一次唐突的偷袭，他会认命，他会猜也许这是他与王国的骑士们的思考最接近的时候。然而不是，是德莱雅强迫着让那把短刀插入她腹部一侧的那个伤口。这时，他能看清德莱雅的面容，至少能看见的是外壳之下的眼神。她不眨眼，尽力忍耐，两只手爪用尽全力使短刀尖锐的部分在伤口中绞动。战士难以置信，试图挣脱，但他并不愿让那些发光的长钉再对眼前的骑士产生更多伤害。他未想到战斗会如此结束。她终于松手，放任对方将那只短刀拔出：“演戏应该演到底，我才能有交代——就像你，你想向谁给出交代呢？如果你想当英雄，那就继续演到底吧。”

这句话仍然有敌意，只因德莱雅还不甘心。难以妥协，信念的妥协无法做到。战士放弃交谈。这算不上谈判破裂，他们本就不在一条路上：不仅是关于英雄的事情。战士想，本来就不该有谁去做英雄的，本就不该有谁为守梦者准备歌谣和树立雕像的，本就不该。纯粹的颂歌不具备意义，尽管流血与牺牲在所难免……但这不正常。他猜圣巢病了，一定是某一处有顽疾。他只是成为了其中一把刀，而不是英雄。他不需要塑像，在他心里，那位骑士也不该——那种白色的雕像本来就不该存在。

“……这是我欠你的。”

“我们谁也不欠谁的。”

他们姑且把这当做告别，迎着仍不停息的风和四处飘散的白色皮毛。谁都不知道这代表着何种秘密，也不需要知道，只是目前的这么短暂一刻内他们算得上是“共犯”，又在下一秒后站到对立面。无关观念的互相理解，冲突还存在。鲜红的身影以未受伤的手臂揽住破碎的披风，和他的几支发光的长钉一起离开。不需要，不需要，德莱雅没有开口去要他的名字，因为她总有种奇妙的直觉：她必定会再见到他。

德莱雅身受重伤，另一方也是。总之将败因归结为对地形的不熟悉、卑鄙的偷袭。而她的伤口在进入王国边境前就存在。无人追究，愚人王不知是未看穿事情真相还是睁一只眼闭一只眼，王赠予她苍白色矿石打造的勋章，这可以算是对她最大的嘉奖。骑士把勋章挂在房间内的墙壁一角，在宫殿中养伤，伊思玛也来探望，只是问了这么点事：发生了什么？你怎么样了，还好吗，你看上去比以往要忧郁一些。伊思玛的关心是真切的，可她不能说。她没有说一切发生在竞技场内，那个似乎藏着许多秘密的地方，也没有说起似乎知晓什么的愚人王。她更没有告诉任何人关于那位战士的事情，更从不提起关于英雄的话题。她倒是知道在深夜的时候有鲜红色的身影从宫殿外围的落地窗前闪过，为她留下什么。

我怎么会需要这些草药呢，这里会有更好的。她在没有其他虫子在一旁的时候打开窗户，好似自言自语。不如把武器打磨好，铠甲擦得发亮。在床上修养让人闲得慌，他们都忙极了。而这时她早就知道这鲜红身影是谁了，她怎么会不知道日后在王国臭名昭著的叛徒的名字呢？显然他打算还债，但至少目前还不打算让自己落入国王手中。她长长叹气，难以入眠的伊思玛会前来看她，看见窗台前的一小捆药草，有些讶异，她才把那些药草全都团起攥得很紧：“它们只是被风吹进来，不值一提。”

他们仅止于互知姓名，以及那次在王国边境的战斗，还有几次接头似地交流。她知道那只虫子有时竟然会诗兴大发，写点什么，还热衷于那种老掉牙的骑士小说（这种骑士小说里的内容与真实的五骑士的生活几乎不怎么搭边，更不用说其中些许爱情相关的部分）。多么无趣，她倒是很期待对方能把骑士小说里的战略套路用在他自己的规划里——当然是没有，她知晓这叛徒总有诸多计谋可用。至少声东击西她是见识过。后来德莱雅伤势好转，也常走动，而那虫子也忙于在王国各地掀起更多的骚乱。那没什么，他们再也没见过，反正她自己是说过“若你成为王国的威胁，我迟早会杀死你”的，而他也已经以行为作出表率。

这没什么好可惜的，没什么可说的。只是有那么一点小小的遗憾，在于处决并非由她亲手去做。德莱雅最终依旧知晓一场不被秘密进行的处决。她并未围观全程，那时她仍在剿灭王国叛徒残党的路上，但现在她可以进入刑场。她不需披上额外的斗篷也不需要戴上兜帽，直接感受今日明晃晃的阳光，感受投射在刑场中央宽阔圆形地面升腾起的热度。一些身披破旧袍子的虫子正在低着头勤勤恳恳地工作，试图清理掉地面上新鲜或干涸的血迹。她未以侧目相迎而是直视，引来小虫子们战战兢兢地行礼。她点头示意，而后同他们一起看向还未被完全清理干净的地面——虫子们会错意，似乎认定她来是来监督他们的工作。不，她想，我并非来做这种事，我只是来……

她还是开口：“昨天上刑场的，应当只有一只虫子吧。”那些虫子似将她的问话当成某种宽恕，连忙开口，虽说因颤抖而有些磕磕巴巴。虫子们所说同她所知大同小异，王国叛徒的首领在此被处决，身首异处，他们也有意无意提到溅得极高的血液。同他那身外壳一样鲜红。她盯着地上那些显然是因血管迅速破裂而大量迸出的鲜血……早就渗入地缝之中，还能怎么清理干净呢？她久久地沉默，并非是斟酌言辞，只是觉得这场景过分鲜活，这温热的鲜血仿佛就是喷溅在她的脸上一样，而不是溅于高高的，镶嵌着圣巢徽记的洁白旗杆上。德莱雅抬头，看见洁白旗杆上绸带在轻轻舞动，上面的红点让她错以为自己眼前仍被鲜血覆盖，就像那年她于竞技场所见。

德莱雅无话可说。她离开，她要离开所有地方。离开刑场，离开宫殿，前往一个有着该有许多虫子都愿前往的地方。她想起曾有其他族群聚居的悬崖下方，还有荒地深处的村庄，未完工的车站中虫子死于劳累。她突然发现似乎没有哪只虫子的生活因为一个叛徒首领的死去而有更大的变化——错觉，必然是错觉，必然有某种方法能使所有虫子获得幸福。少数牺牲换来多数安居乐业，理应如此，他们拔去王国上方顽固不化的尖刺，疾病应该被消除。他们把瘟疫装进容器，因此噩梦应该消退。

应该是这样。

但是还是没有新鲜事发生，一切似乎还是照常。德莱雅最终无功而返，一次又一次的巡查对她来讲更像是在耗费着无处可去的精力：她杀死更多的叛军，杀死更多的敌人，但精神上似乎陷入了某种疲惫。之后她便要去保护她亲爱的王后，她希望自己能做好完全准备。而这么一去，也许她就无法再回来，至少短时间内不会回到这座白色的宫殿，这个让她安心的地方。她要穿过长廊，来到花园的角落。瘟疫的蔓延也导致宫中秩序的混乱，的确好像没有谁注意到这个地方了。原本这里会有五骑士的雕像，包括她自己的，洁白的白色雕像。

又是盖着布的白色雕像，在举办庆典时被其他虫子仰望。多么无聊。德莱雅正要仰望，却注意到白布下有些许碎片……她的雕像似乎是被有力的一击打出编织者蛛网似的裂痕，她的触碰使最后的支撑散掉。这还真是该死的凑巧了，怎么会风吹雨打都不让这雕像损毁，只是这么一次触碰就让它碎掉了？这不应该发生，难道那王国叛徒的灵魂还在这里游荡吗，就是为了让她的雕像坍塌，作为他落败的回敬吗？

她知道这不可能，包括那所谓回敬的部分。他不会这么做，那这是什么意思？意思是“没有谁应当成为英雄”吗，是因为知晓她日后也要因背负着英雄的名号去做有去无回的事情吗？

德莱雅还是笑了，像她与叛徒第一次见面时一样笑。她仍然必须继续既定的有去无回。

“他们是英雄。”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 关于英雄们
> 
> 没有谁应该成为英雄，若一切都在正轨，一切都好，就不需要英雄。
> 
> 英雄的诞生来源于不平等的牺牲。
> 
> ↑出于这样的想法而搞这篇东西。
> 
> 弄了很多自己喜欢的小细节，比如所谓的骑士小说（？）送药（？）泽若的小心翼翼和德莱雅的强制战损（？）也包括白色的雕像——就当作代表着骑士们被神化的部分吧。
> 
> 没有谁应该被神化，泽若打碎了这么一座白色的雕像。泽若不希望有谁成为英雄。
> 
> 但是有这么一个巧合，我擅自搞了个仿佛是神话里所谓命中注定才出现的巧合：是的，太巧合了，怎么可能弄坏的雕像现在才倒呢？但就是发生了。闪电雷鸣暴雨没让它倒下，王宫中的变动也没让它倒下，德莱雅只是想起一件旧事，就是这么一次不新鲜的仰望与触碰，使雕像全部破碎了。
> 
> 然后她也确确实实没能回来，她也确实成为了英雄。
> 
> 但是一切都没有被改变。
> 
> 就是这样的一个故事。


End file.
